Married with children
by CloisRonita
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been married for 11 years... they have 2 children... first fic, its funny you might like it... plz r
1. chapter 1

**Married with children**

Harry and Hermione have been married for eleven years. They are both 32 and live in a beautiful house near Hogsmade.

It was late at night. Harry and Hermione were sleeping, dreaming about each other when they were at Hogwarts. They woke up by the sound of a boy crying, they were not happy anymore.

"Your kid is crying. Your turn, I went yesterday," said a deep voice, coming from a strong man with green eyes and messy black hair.

"Well, honestly, he is your kid too and I went yesterday not you," said a sweet female voice, "Now go before Lily wakes up too."

"Mom, if James cries one more time, I swear I'm going to kill him," yelled a 10 year old girl standing in front of her parent's bed. She had black wavy hair with brown chocolate eyes.

"I'm coming dear," said Harry standing up, "calm down James is only 5 years old."

"Exactly, he is a big boy, he is not suppose to cry at night," Lily said with an angry face.

James, who had messy brown hair with green eyes, came running. He grabbed Harry's leg, and started crying again.

"What is it now James?" asked Harry, getting worried that it had been the third nightmare of the week.

"Yeah what is it Germs? Did Voldy apparated in your bed and started to eat you?" said Lily trying to scare her little brother.

"Lillian Potter don't scare your brother with that evil monster" said Hermione.

James started shaking more.

Great hun, you just made your son tremble even more," said Harry not really wanting to hear about Voldemort.

"Sorry, not helping," said Hermione standing up to hug his son, "Don't listen to your sister. Now what happened?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"There is a spider in my bed, its talking to me. He says he is Voldemort and he will kill me," said James starting to cry.

"Freak," said Lily in a cough.

"That's it Lillian, time for bed, now," said Harry in a sharp voice.

"But mommy, daddy, what if the spider wants to kill me?" Lily said, imitating James voice.

"Your room now!" said Harry once again pointing at the door.

"Ok, ok I get it," Said Lily leaving the room.

"Honestly, James you know voldemort is dead and you know perfectly well that spiders don't talk" said Hermione, noticing that Harry wasn't very happy about this conversation. "Now go to bed and kill the spider. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. You're going to the park and fly a broom with your daddy."

James grinned and hugged his mother and father. "Good night mommy, daddy."

"Good night son," said Harry and Hermione in unison.

James left the room.

"Kids," said Harry lying on the bed. So did Hermione. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day. You're finally teaching your son hot to fly a broom." said Hermione.

"Yup. It's going to be a long day." Said Harry wanting to sleep. "Good night, hun" he said leaning to kiss her.

"Good night, sweetie" she said. In less than 10 seconds they were fast asleep.


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Dad. Dad. DAAAD!!! Come on wake up, big day today remember?" James started jumping on the bed.

"James be careful you might…" said Hermione waking up when she was cut off by a loud…

SPLAT!

"Ouch, that hurt," said Lily standing near the door.

"Bet it did" said Harry almost laughing. Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" he said rubbing his arm.

"He is your son, Potter, you should be there helping him," said Hermione with an angry look.

"Well he is your son, too. Why aren't you helping him?" asked Harry starting to get frustrated.

"Why is it always me?" yelled Hermione.

"Um, hello I'm still here you know?" hissed James who was starting to cry.

Harry and Hermione continued arguing, ignoring James

"MOM! DAD!" yelled Lily. They both looked at her confused. "Big germ on the floor, crying because nobody picks him up," she said.

Both parents stood up and helped James.

"And why didn't you picked him up if it's your little brother?" asked Harry.

"Ew, dad, he is a germ, remember?" said Lily.

"Harry, focus!" said Hermione snapping her fingers. "Oh my, he has a broken leg," she said getting worried.

"Cool" James grinned.

"Ya but you cant ride a broom for a few weeks," said Harry picking him up. "Come on Germs, let's take you to the hospital."

Hermione looked very confused at her husband. She placed her hands on her hips, standing up.

"Harry James Potter, since when do you call your son Germs?" asked Hermione getting angry again.

"I… uh… she made me do it!" he said pointing at Lily.

"WHAT?" yelled Lily. 

"And since when do you listen to a 10 year old girl?" Hermione asked.

"I… I love you?" said Harry with his innocent puppy eyes.

"Answer me potter!" Snapped Hermione, enjoying Harry's innocence.

"Come on honey, lets just take this lil guy to the hospital," he said not wanting to argue.

"Ya mom, my leg is really starting to hurt." James said.

"Besides every time you argue, you always finish kissing and I don't need that right now, I just ate an apple," Lily looked at her parents.

"Ew, kissing" James had a disgusted look.

Both parents blushed at their comment.

"Excuse me ma'am" asked Harry.

"Yes sir?" answered the blonde haired, nurse.

"My son broke his leg," he said with a worried look.

"Um… there's the line, you can wait there," she said pointing at all the people.

The four of them watched the amount of people. There were about 30 people. This was going to take a while.

"Yo, lady, nurse, whatever, this germ over here needs a doctor. NOW!" said Lily almost getting angry. "Besides my dad is Harry Potter, the man who killed Voldemort."

"Lily!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Is he really?" asked the nurse. She was looking for the legendary scar. THERE she saw it. "Oh my, he is!"

Harry blushed. Hermione noticed, she slapped him softly in the arm. 'Since when does he blush around another woman?' thought Hermione, she felt a little jealous.

"Mr. Potter, can you give me an autograph?" asked the nurse.

"Sure," grinned Harry, signing a piece of parchment.

"Thanks," smiled the nurse. She winked at Harry.

"Ahem!" Hermione was very furious now, Harry was her man and only hers. "Now that you got your autograph can you let us in?"

"Nope. Sorry. Make a line," said the nurse.

The four of them turned away when…

"Well, well, long time no se Potter, Granger!" said a familiar very voice.

Harry and Hermione didn't need to turn to face the person whose voice was extremely familiar…

ok ppl... plz i need reviews i need to know if i can continue the story... hope u are enjoying it...


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"RONY PONY!" said Harry, he had a big smile on his face.

"Oh my god, Ron! We missed you! How are you? Where have you been? Are you married? Do you have child…"

"Whoa, Hermione, calm down, breath, inhale, exhale" grinned Ron. He was a little bit taller than Harry, strong, and he was short red hair. And his facial hair looked very good on him. "I'm fine, I moved to U.S.A. for 10 years, and then we returned about a year ago. Yes I'm married with Luna. And I have 3 children."

"Hi guys, how you been?" asked Luna, she had long straight blonde hair, her eyes where blue and was a little bit taller than Hermione.

"Great! How bout you?" asked Harry holding Lily's hand.

"I'm fine thanks. And who is this little beauty?" asked Luna smiling at Lily.

"I'm Lily. Who are you?" asked Lily with a confused expression.

"I'm Luna, Luna lovegood" answered Luna with a dreamy voice.

"I'm James, James Potter," James took Luna's hand and gave it a kiss. Then he blushed a little.

"Aw what a cutie," giggled Luna.

"Easy there buddy, want to take my wife away from me?" joked Ron.

"Honestly, Ron, he is just a kid" said Hermione, she then looked at 3 kids. 1 blonde and another light red hair who seemed like twins and were about 10 years old, just like Lily, but they were both boys. And a little bright red haired girl with freckles about 4 years old.

"That's my boy, you go take Luna away from Ron," laughed Harry. "I'm kidding Ron."

"Ya I know." said Ron.

"So this might be your 3 children." said Hermione still looking at the 3 kids.

"I'm Bob," said the blonde boy.

"I'm Tim," said the light red haired boy.

"I'm Nora," said the little girl with a shy smile.

"Nice to meat you guys," Harry and Hermione said.

"Bloody hell, Tim, that guy is Harry potter!" Bob told Tim, pointing at Harry's scar.

"Yes he is Bob, my great friend. Harry, Hermione and me where the famous "trio" during Hogwarts," said run putting and arm around Harry, and another around Hermione. "The golden times."

"Ya dad we know all the stories, how you saved Harry and Hermione first year in the chess board…" said Tim.

"How you killed the big spider in second year…" said Bob.

"How you helped Sirius escape from the dementors…" said Nora.

"Ok! Too much talking. Why don't you guys shut up for a moment," said Ron blushing furiously by the fact that he had lied his children about all the adventures.

"Did he really told you all those stories?" asked Harry looking at Ron. Hermione was looking at him too.

"Ya well. I added some things." Said Ron blushing even more.

"I noticed that" hissed Hermione, staring at Ron.

"Oh, I see James has a broken leg," said Luna, "I can fix it if you want."

"Sure," said Harry and Hermione.

Luna took her wand out and fixed James leg in les than 5 seconds.

"Thanks," said James with a big smile on his face.

"Damn, now I can't be able to tease him," whispered Lily. Both twins laughed.

"Honey, we need to go, you are suppose to go to the park with James remember?" said Hermione

"Oh right, well see ya guys later. Here is my phone number, Ron, you know how to use it." Harry took a piece of paper and started to write their phone number.

"Thanks mate. By the way we were just going to the park too. We just saw you guys getting off the car and wanted to say hi." Said Ron putting the paper away.

"We can take James and Lily, you guys go have a good time together." Said Luna.

"Ya dad, you and mom have a good time together while we have a good time together too. Germs will be alright with us don't worry. Now dad, go take mom shopping, then mom, go take dad to a Quiddich store. Buy some stuff," said Lily ginning.

"You sure?" asked Harry. The 7 nodded. "Great see ya later"


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"So, what do you want to do? Go shopping at Diagon Alley? Or go and get some butterbeer?" Asked Harry looking around trying to find where he left the car.

"Lets go and get some butterbeer, it's been a while since my last one," said Hermione. She looked at Harry's face, she knew something was wrong. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah, I don't remember where I left the car, I thought it was around here somewhere" he said scratching his head and looked a little confused.

"Um, honey…"

"I swear I left it here, or was it the other… no I remember it was here."

"Hun, you should…."

"WHERE IN MERLIN'S SAKE IS THE BLOODY CAR?" yelled Harry.

"Honey, turn around, then we can talk," she said pointing at something.

Harry turned around and was facing a red Ferrari.

"What the… how did… did I…?"

"Yes you did left it here. I can't believe you forgot and the weirdest thing is that you didn't even see the car" Hermione was a little worried about Harry. "Harry is something wrong?"

"Uh…nope… I just remember that I DID left the car here," Harry blushed. He couldn't believe how stupid he looked looking for his car that was 1 meter away from him.

Ron, Luna, and all the children were at the park.

"Ok lil fellas, go and have some fun. Don't talk to strangers, oh and be careful." Said Ron

Ron and Luna went to a table near a store while the 7 kids were in the park.

"Ok let's see, who wants to play 'catch Voldy'?" asked Lily.

"I DO" yelled everyone.

"Ok Germs is Voldy. Ready, set, GO" everyone ran to catch James. He was trying to run as fast as he could, but he fell down. Lily laughed, and so did Bob and Tim. Nora, on the other hand, didn't.

"James are you ok?" Said Nora, She got closer to him; James looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah." he said. He stood up and…

"Gotcha" smiled Nora. She grabbed James wrist.

"Damn" James blushed.

"Great, Nora caught him. The fun is over thanx to him." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's not my fault." James was getting angry.

"Yes it is." Lily left. Bob and Tim looked at each other, then followed Lily.

"It's ok, my brothers are like that too." Said Nora.

"Yeah I hate it when she is like that. I hate her most of the time. She is only nice when she wants something." Replied James.

Nora and James went to the sandbox. Meanwhile, Lily, Bob and Tim were just walking.

"So, how does it feel to be the daughter of the man who lived?" asked Bob.

"Um… normal? Is no big deal. He is just a normal dad, a normal person." said Lily.

"Bob has read so much about him. He is obsessed. We know the stories my dad told us aren't true. He likes to invent things." Said Tim. Lily couldn't help but smile. Bob Blushed and Tim just smiled back.

"So are you guys ready for Hogwarts?" Asked Lily.

"Yeah. I just need to buy an Owl. Tim wants a cat though. Dad got furious when he asked for one." Replied Bob.

"Yeah. He hates cats. I dunno why…. So which House do you wanna be in?" Said Tim.

"Gryffindor, My mom and dad were there, so I think I might be there too."

"Cool. I want to be in Gryffindor too." Bob and Tim said in unison. They looked ate each other. Lily just laughed.

"Great. Hope we can all be in Gryffindor. It might be great to be all of us together.

"Yeah. We can be another famous Trio" Smiled Bob.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Said Tim.

Harry and Hermione were driving.

"Do you think we should go to the park with Ron and Luna? I mean they are with 5 kids. One of them can get lost."

"Honey calm down they are going to be ok... besides they are in good hands" Hermione thought for a while. "I mean they are in good hands right?" they both glance at each other. "There is an exit 1 mile away."

"Yeah that is what I thought." Harry got to the exit and headed to the park.

I am soooo sorry guys I haven't updated in… ages… but here is chapter 4…I might take a while to post chapter 5… since I'm doing another fic about Smallville… so hope you enjoyed it… please R&R


End file.
